


Một Trong Những Công Dụng Của Mặt Nạ Vào Mùa Virus Gorona (không phải đánh vần nhầm đâu)

by BeneatheMask



Series: Gowo of The Fandom Thieves of Metaverse và Những Chiếc Fic Không Lối Thoát [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneatheMask/pseuds/BeneatheMask
Summary: Vì ai đó đã tưởng tượng ra cảnh Crow dùng mặt nạ đỏ xắt cà chua.
Series: Gowo of The Fandom Thieves of Metaverse và Những Chiếc Fic Không Lối Thoát [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623982
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Một Trong Những Công Dụng Của Mặt Nạ Vào Mùa Virus Gorona (không phải đánh vần nhầm đâu)

**Author's Note:**

> Cảm ơn nhóm roleplay The Fandom Thieves of Metaverse đã giúp tác phẩm cắn cần này ra đời.

"... Tôi đói quá."

Crow đành lên tiếng sau khi bao tử cậu kêu ọt lên lần thứ ba trong không gian tịch lặng của Phòng An Toàn.

"Cậu chưa ăn tối trước khi đi nhiệm vụ à?" Fox hỏi bằng chất giọng (Gay Or) European êm ái.

Crow lúng túng né ánh mắt của cả bọn đang nhìn mình chằm chằm, vờ kéo lại găng tay.

"Ừm... Không sắp xếp được thời gian, tôi có việc ở Tòa án ngay sau khi tan học, rồi đến thẳng đây. Tôi đã định ghé qua conbini mua gì đó nhưng lo nghĩ quá lại quên mất."

Những thành viên còn lại trao nhau những cái nhìn ý nhị, rồi Panther lên tiếng, giọng hơi hối lỗi.

"Bọn này... có đi ăn cùng nhau sau giờ học rồi..."

"À, haha, không sao đâu." Crow lập tức tươi cười ngắt ngang lời cô người mẫu trong bộ quần áo da bó sát để không ai cảm thấy Akechi Goro đang làm chậm chân cả đội. "Tôi ăn ít lắm. Bình thường hay thấy các cậu mang vài món vào đây để tăng sức ấy. Tôi nghĩ một thỏi socola là đủ, hoặc nước tăng lực cũng được, hoặc cà rốt..."

Tiếng Crow nhỏ dần rồi tắt hẳn khi cả đội lại nhìn nhau, rồi nhìn Joker, rồi lại nhìn nhau. Một khoảng lặng kỳ cục. Vài giây sau, Noir bước về phía trước, lấy từ trong chiếc quần thụng ra một quả cà chua to vật vưỡng, to nhất từ trước đến giờ tóc nâu từng thấy, rồi cô ngập ngừng nói.

"Vì bọn tôi lỡ ăn trước rồi nên hôm nay Leader không mang theo thực phẩm gì cả, dù sao cũng chỉ là nhiệm vụ ngắn nhưng... Do ban nãy làm vườn thử một loại thuốc kích tăng trưởng mới, tôi thu hoạch được quả cà này, định tí nữa đưa Akira mang về LeBlanc cho bác Sojiro thử làm sốt, cậu dùng tạm được không?"

Đôi mắt sau mặt nạ đỏ mở to, nhìn trâng trối vào quả cà khổng lồ trước mặt. Mãi một lúc, Crow mới hắng giọng ngước lên nhìn Noir.

"Cậu...chắc chứ? Tôi nhịn một tí nữa cũng được..."

"Ồ không sao đâu, Akechi-kun! Cây còn nhiều quả lắm, mai tôi hái thêm mà."

"Ừm... Vậy tôi xin nhé."

Cầm quả cà to oạch trong tay, Crow phớt lờ giọng cười ha hả của Skull, im lặng tháo găng tay trắng giắt vào thắt lưng. Làm thế nào để ăn cái thứ này một cách thanh lịch nhỉ? Một người có chế độ dinh dưỡng healthy và balance như Hoàng tử Trinh thám biết rõ nếu cứ thế mà cạp vào quả cà chín mọng này, nó sẽ vỡ và xịt nước đỏ ra tứ phía, một màu sắc hoàn toàn không đẹp mắt nếu bắn lên bộ quần áo trắng tinh tươm này. Crow suy nghĩ, suy nghĩ, và suy nghĩ. Vũ khí của cậu là kiếm ánh sáng, dí vào quả cà chắc nó cháy đen thui. Cậu cũng thoáng lưỡng lự việc mượn dao tầm gần của Joker, nhưng thôi thà chết đói còn hơn ăn nhục.

Nan giải quá.

Crow đưa tay gãi mũi trong bối rối...

Ồ! Hay là...

Lại ngước lên nhìn các thành viên Phantom hiện đã đang không còn chú ý mà quay vào nhau râm ran trò chuyện, Crow khẽ khàng đưa tay gỡ chiếc mặt nạ đỏ xuống.

Nếu cậu tạo một đường rạch nhỏ ở thân quả cà và đưa lên miệng mút nhanh, nước sẽ không trào ra ngoài.

Nghĩ đoạn, Crow cầm chắc món ăn trong tay phải, tay trái xoay chiếc mũi đỏ về hướng quả cà chua cũng đỏ tương tự, kê sát đầu mũi nhọn hoắt vào và...

BỤP!

Cậu kề môi hứng lấy dòng chất lỏng tuôn ra khỏi lớp da căng mịn.

Ngon gì đâu.


End file.
